WFL Season 5 Results
Season 5 Results These are the episode results from every WFL Episode/CPV from Season 5. WFL Episode 121: *Kratos defeated Black Panther, Cable, Deathstroke, Loki, Lord Voldemort, Peter Griffin and Star-Lord in a Battle Royal where the winner enters the Men's Road to Glory Match at #30 *James Bond and John Wick © defeated Breaking Bad (Jesse Pinkman & Walter White) to retain the WFL Tag Team Championship *Captain Marvel defeated Catwoman in a Number One Contender for the WFL Women's Championship *Jon Snow w/ Daenerys Targaryen defeated Judge Dredd *Sagat defeated Captain Falcon in a Number One Contender for the WFL Championship WFL Episode 122: *The Jedi Knights (Luke Skywalker & Obi-Wan Kenobi) defeated Super Mario Bros. (Mario & Luigi) in a Road to Glory Qualifying Match *Princess Peach defeated Beatrix "The Bride" Kiddo, Black Widow, Cammy White, Dana Scully, Daisy "Quake" Johnson, Starfire and Tracer in a Battle Royal where the winner enters the Women's Road to Glory Match at #30 *Jon Snow w/ Daenerys Targaryen defeated Rick Grimes in a Number One Contender for the WFL Television Championship *Holmes & Watson (Dr. John Watson & Sherlock Holmes) defeated The Killer Elite (Ben Willis & Ghostface) in a Road to Glory Qualifying Match *Peter Griffin and Sagat defeated Deathstroke and Kylo Ren WFL Episode 123: *Sagat defeated Loki *Rick Grimes defeated Agent 47 in a Road to Glory Qualifying Match *Green Arrow defeated Cable in a Number One Contender for the WFL Openweight Championship *Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman defeated Overwatch (Tracer & Widowmaker) *Jon Snow, James Bond, John Wick and Star-Lord defeated The Killer Elite (Ben Willis, Freddy Krueger, Ghostface & Jason Voorhees) *Shoryuken (Ken Masters & Ryu) defeated TMNT (Leonardo & Raphael) in a Road to Glory Qualifying Match *Kylo Ren © defeated Daredevil w/ Luke Cage to retain the WFL Championship WFL Episode 124: *Jason Voorhees defeated Donkey Kong in a Road to Glory Qualifying Match *Green Arrow and Jon Snow defeated Freddy Krueger and Scorpion *Breaking Bad (Jesse Pinkman & Walter White) and Rick and Morty (Morty Smith & Rick Sanchez) defeated The Defenders (Daredevil & Luke Cage) and Shoryuken (Ken Masters & Ryu) *Cable defeated Black Panther *Wonder Woman defeated Cassie Cage *Kylo Ren defeated Kratos Road to Glory 5: *Black Widow is the winner of the 16-woman Road to Glory match for a WFL Women's Championship match at Rise to Glory 5 *Scorpion © defeated Green Arrow to retain the WFL Openweight Championship *The Killer Elite (Ben Willis & Ghostface) defeated James Bond and John Wick © to become the WFL Tag Team Championship *Freddy Krueger © defeated Jon Snow to retain the WFL Television Championship *Wonder Woman © defeated Captain Marvel to retain the WFL Women's Championship *Kylo Ren © defeated Sagat to retain the WFL Championship *Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are the co-winners of the 30-man Road to Glory match for a WFL Championship match at Rise to Glory 5 WFL Episode 125: *Black Panther vs. Peter Griffin in a Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match *Catwoman vs. Daisy "Quake" Johnson in a Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match *Jason Voorhees vs. Kratos in a Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match *Holmes & Watson (Dr. John Watson & Sherlock Holmes) vs. The Killer Elite (Ben Willis & Ghostface) *Buffy Summers vs. Cassie Cage in a Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match *Lord Voldemort vs. Star-Lord in a Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match *Captain Falcon vs. Donkey Kong vs. Link vs. Mega Man in a Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match *Cable vs. Deathstroke vs. James Bond vs. John Wick vs. Loki vs. Sagat in a Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match Category:WFL